Too Late
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: my first and ONLY shadamy  amy is about to marry shadow while sonic is depressed! will amy end up with shadow or will sonic say somthing on their wedding day? is amy still in love with sonic? read and find out!  sonamy some shadamy  i know bad summary


Ima start a new story cuz I can't think of any ideas for the last one. This one is called, love.

(Sigh) Amy's getting wedding is in two days. Sonic got out of his bed and looked at himself in the mirror, he was a mess. His quills were spreded out every where. He could see his, as Amy called it, sapphire quills where now a dull blue. His dazzling light green eyes that use to hold so much happiness were now just plain. And his confident heroic smile was just a fake; not the same as his genuine one. He was depressed and he knew exactly why; he had lost Amy. The one thing, besides running and chilidogs, that brought a smile to his face.

He had always loved her, though he wasn't the best at showing it. He remembered how he use to always run from her leaving her in tears. And the way he acted use to hurt her very much. But by the time he had finally decided to let his feelings show, it was too late; she had already belonged to someone else. One day she had come up to him saying how she had a boyfriend. Sonic laughed bitterly to himself remembering when she told him.

"Ah, what a beautiful day". Sonic the hedgehog was under his favorite tree just enjoying the day.

"Sonic!" hearing her voice sonic looked up to see Amy rose standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what! I got a boyfriend!" she squealed. 'What! How could she have a boyfriend? Doesn't she like me!' very curiously sonic asked "who"

"Shadow!"

"What!"

"Ya! You know how we've been kind of close lately right? Well he said he always had feelings for me and gave me this rose!" 'Well', sonic thought, 'I wonder how long this will last. She'll probably like me again when they break up.'

"Great Ames." Sonic hopped up with a disappointed look."I uh… hope it works out."

"Thanks sonic! Anyways I've got to go get ready for our date later, see ya!" and with that Amy rose ran off. 'Ya, they'll break up soon.' But unfourntley they went out for a LONG time. All Amy could talk about was shadow and how great he is. Sonic couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He missed how Amy use to talk about him all the time. Come to think of it he missed EVERYTHING about Amy, from her hugs to her kisses. The only person she really ever spent time with was shadow and sonic couldn't stand the fact. Luckily one day they broke up and sonic couldn't be happier. Amy had clearly been upset and sonic had been through the whole thing to cheer her up. One day sonic was going too tell Amy how he felt about her.' This is it blue! You can do it just stay calm. He had picked out a beautiful pink rose and was ready.

"Hiya Amy! I've got something to tell ya!"

"Hi sonic! Guess what? Shadow proposed to me!" Amy had shown him the ring which was covered in pink diamonds. Sonic was stunned. He felt tears come to his eyes and finally answered.

"Um…. T-that's g-great. C-congragulations."

Oh sonic. What where you gonna tell me?"

"I just realized it was a silly, stupid, dumb idea. I uh, I'll see you l-later." Sonic ran off. Heartbroken. He didn't know what to do or where to go. Sonic just held to the beautiful oink rose, not wanting to let it go. He had lost everything. Amy was his world. But once he lost her, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Well just finished the first chapter! The next chapter will be from Amy's point of view!

Amy opened her tired eyes. She rose out of bed and looked in the mirror. She looked very tired. 'Wow Amy, great way to look two days before your wedding.' She was very disappointed in herself for not getting enough sleep. She sighed continuing on with her normal daily activities: brushing her teeth, putting her clothes on and eating her favorite breakfast: cinnamon toast. 'Hmmm, it's a nice day outside. I think I'll take walk.' She went to put on her shoes and left. While walking she noticed her, used to be, favorite blue hero lying under a tree.

"Hiya sonic! How ya been?"

"Hi. Nothin' much" he said in a highly depressed tone. But Amy didn't seem to notice. A couple years ago Amy would've noticed, but now she never noticed anything different about sonic. To her he had never seemed to change.

"Well that's great! Anyways I've got to finish getting ready for the big day! See ya!" Amy left and did her usual shopping with cream and rouge.

(2 days later)

Amy was super excited as she hopped out of her bed. She ate breakfast and went to go get her 'hair' and make up done. While out she got about a million 'congratulations'. 'Jeez, Amy thought, the whole city must know I'm getting married.' Hours passed and Amy was know in her beautiful white wedding dress. It was only 15 minutes till' the ceremony. And Amy couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She looked at all her friends standing there… except one. 'Were was sonic?' Amy asked all her friends were he was.

"We haven't even seen him to day", tails and cream said in unison. Knuckles and Rouge had said the same thing. "Well, I've got to go find him!"

"But Amy wait!" cream yelled after her. "What about the wedding?" Amy was no longer listening to her little sister. She was trying to find sonic. 'Why isn't he here! Doesn't he know what today is? I can't and won't get married without him. After all, this is our big day.' Amy stopped and thought about what se just said. 'Wait, I'm marrying shadow, why am I thinking about sonic! She suddenly remembered how sonic had been acting lately. How his smile was always fake, how he hardly runs anymore, and how whenever she mentioned shadows name he grimaced. She then remembered how his face looked the day she told him she was engaged. His eyes were watery and he looked heartbroken. 'Um it was a silly, stupid, dumb idea….' Then she thought about her dreams. How in each one he was always saving her or they were getting married. How whenever she was around him her heart sped up like it use to when she liked him….. 'Oh, god! I have too find him! If I were sonic were would I be… She then ran off to his favorite tree. She was happy to find him there in for the first time she noticed how depressed he looked.

"SONIC! There you are! Were have YOU BEEN! AND why aren't you at my wedding!" he just looked at her."WELL!"

"I, uh… don't know."

"What do you mean I DON'T KNOW! Tell me what's wrong or I'll…. I'll…"Seeing she was on the verge to tears he answered.

"I just… didn't want to ruin it for you."

"SONIC! How could you ruin it for me! Your one of my best friends! Just…. Tell me what's. Please?" the way she looked at him; like she was dying to know made him tell her. The truth.

"I, uh… I just didn't want to see you married. To shadow. I've always loved you Amy and when you told me I ….. That day I was gonna tell you that but you told me about your engagement. I saw how happy you looked and I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted you to be happy, so if you have to be happy with shadow then…..ok. It's not like you weren't ever gonna move on. Any natural person would have moved on. Because you deserve someone better than me. I didn't want to tell you because…. like I said I wanted you to be happy." Amy jus stared at him. Shocked. Surprised. She couldn't believe the feelings sonic had for her. And then she thought about her own.

She had always loved sonic, her dreams had obviously told her do, but she thought he had no interest in her, so she ignored it. Everything. And know she couldn't hide her feelings any longer. She fell to her knees, crying. She didn't know what to do. She loved shadow but now realized she loved sonic more. Shadow had been so nice, caring, and loving. She didn't want to hurt him. Not now; not ever. She was sad confused but most of all conflicted. She knew staying with shadow would hurt sonic and she would be lying to him. No she had been lying to him. Both of them actually. Saying how she'd love him and only him. If she stayed or went with the other, they would be hurt. Heartbroken. She couldn't bare that. Knowing what she did and how she lied. Either way her, shadow, and sonic were gonna get hurt. Though sonic and shadow didn't see eye to eye they had great respect for each other. And because of that they were now friends. Friends who had something in common, other than the speed, strength, and the power to use the chaos emeralds, the love for Amy Rose. It's because of this that sonic would feel sorry for shadow if they were together. Sonic was a good person. He stayed out of the way letting the two be happy. It was Amy who was the one who loved someone else and lied to herself. To everyone really. She couldn't let sonic or shadow go. She knew she couldn't have both of them; but which one. There was no way out of it. She was caught in her own lies, unable to get free. She looked up at sonic and whispered," I'm sorry."

Well just finished the second chapter! Oh and to twizzile fizz and iheartsonamy, this was written before your advice. Chapter 3 also; D

Sonic couldn't believe what he'd said. But more importantly how Amy just acted.' She looked… sorry. But had had she done?'

"Ames, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she looked up at him once more and still appeared apologetic.

"Oh sonic! I-I-I… I LOVE YOU TOO!" she started crying again. He was about to ask why but she beat him too it.

"Sorry for loving you…. And SHADOW!" 'She loves me? But I thought she… moved on! Or had she!' sonic was shocked.

"I've ALWAYS love loved you! But I fell in love with shadow too. When me and him were together I loved you, but ignored it because I thought you didn't feel for me but…. I know now that you love me too! Sonic thought for a moment then answered.

"That's why you're sorry. Because you couldn't have us both and you've been lying to me and shadow." "I'm sorry she mumbled over and over again. Sonic didn't know what to do for her. She was caught up in her own emotions. He didn't know she felt that way. Truthfully he was a little happy but knew that being with her was wrong. It would be selfish to be with her and he knew it. "Amy?" she looked up at him tears no longer flowing.

"You don't have to be sorry. You need to marry shadow and be with him. Because, it would be wrong to be with me, not now anyways. You love shadow and need to be with him, ok?" she nodded her head. He stood up and set her down on her feet. She looked at him and he could see the question in her eyes; 'what about you?'

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And if I'm lonely forever it's only because I deserve it." He was know wiping away her freshly made tears, being careful not to mess up her make up.

"Now, are you okay?" She didn't answer; she just stared at him, unknowing. "But sonic I don't want you to be lonely forever." Sonic pulled her in for a hug. "Amy it's ok. Just marry shadow; you deserve someone like him and vice versa. I'll be a little sad at first but I'll get over it. I promise. And I won't ruin it for you either. You don't know how many times I came close to but didn't do it because I love you Amy. And if I held up this long, I'm sure I can do it longer." He laughed and she smiled. "Thanks sonic." Soon cream and tails came looking for Amy.

"They're you are! Were have you been? You've got poor shadow at the church just as nervous as can be. Sorry cream. I guess the time just passed." To ease the tension sonic addressed the fact of them being there. "Hiya cream, tails! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" shadow then walked into view.

"Amy, there you are! Shadow then looked over too the blue hedgehog." Well sonic, glad too see your ok."

"Well you know, just trying to get the bride back. She had cold feet and couldn't get married without her best friend, could she?" Amy giggled and shadow gave a soft smile. "Seeing she's ok I guess I'll go back and tell everyone your coming." "Don't you worry shadow, she'll be there in 10 minutes!" while the three walked back tails couldn't help but look at sonic. His eyes were asking 'what happened'. Sonic just shook his head as to say 'I'll tell you later'. Soon the three were out of site.

"Well Ames, lets get you back! C'mon!"

"Um, sonic? I just wanted to say thank you for helping me today…. And loving me."

Sonic flushed, "no problem!" and for the first time in a LONG time sonic the hedgehog smiled his confident heroic smile.

Phew! Finally done! But the story still needs A LOT of improvement!


End file.
